A Little Christmas Miracle
by missdivadevine
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Taylor Wilde and Alex Shelley discover that Santa Claus has given them the Christmas present they never thought was possible. TNA one shot.


**Title**: A Little Christmas Miracle

**Summary**: It's Christmas Eve, and Taylor Wilde and Alex Shelley discover that Santa Claus has given them the Christmas present they never thought possible. TNA one shot.

**A/N**: Just a cute little Christmas Eve one shot featuring my fav paring from TNA! Had the inspiration, so just typed it this one and only Christmas Eve of 2009 lol. Merry Christmas everyone!

Taylor smiled widely as she sat on the edge of her daughter Ava's bed, watching her diaper-clad, energy full two year-old pick out her favorite pajamas from her pink and white dresser. She could faintly hear her husband Alex from downstairs, warning Ava's giggling twin sister, Callie, that unless she stopped running and jumping around and let him put her pajamas on her, then she couldn't go to bed and Santa Claus wouldn't come.

It was Alex's own doing that Callie was so excited, he'd been getting their daughters hyped up about Santa Claus coming for weeks, they'd even started a cute little countdown together since the 12th of December, every morning when they woke up, Alex would ask them how many days it was until Christmas, and they'd always reply in unison with the correct number.

Finally deciding which combination of clothes to select, little Ava toddled over to Taylor and held out the pajamas she'd chosen in her hands for her mommy to take.

"Are you sure these are the ones you want, Ava?", Taylor asked her daughter, making sure she wasn't going to change her mind the second she got them on.

Ava nodded enthusiastically, her cute blonde ponytail bouncing much like her mom's did when her hair was styled so, "These, mommy", she replied.

Taylor smiled and nodded back to Ava, and then said to her with excitement in her voice, "Okay then, let's get ready for bed! We don't want to be late getting to sleep and keep Santa waiting, do we?" Ava shook her head fervently, "Nope, Ava Callie need Santa sleep." Taylor giggled at how cutely her daughter spoke, and then instructed her, "Ava arms touch the sky." Ava threw her arms up as high as possible as Taylor dressed her in what she could now see were her witchy pajamas that her granny Shelley had given her for her birthday, which so happened to be October 31st.

With the twins' birthday being on Halloween, it gave an excuse to throw a party ever year to Taylor and her best friends, Lauren Brooke and Lauren Williams, who the twins would call Aunt Angel to avoid confusion, although "Aunt Angel" sounds more like "Anger" as it's a bit of a tongue twister the girls, but their version made for a few laughs when Aunt Angel dressed as a devil for their party that year.

Finally, Ava was fully dressed for bed, and hopped up on her mom's knee so she could have her hair taken down. Just as Taylor was thinking "One down, one to go", she heard Alex declaring victory over their more rebellious daughter, exclaiming as he bounded up the stairs, "Daddy wins! Daddy wins!! Daddy defeats Callie in a pajama on a two year old match! Yaaaaaaay!!"

Ava clapped loudly and shouted, "Yay daddy!!", Taylor laughed at this as it's exactly what Ava and Callie say when they see their dad win a match on TV.

Seconds later, Alex came strolling into the room with a finally pajama dressed Callie in his arms, the little one rubbing her eyes tiredly, looking more than ready to visit dreamland.

Callie held her arms out to go to Taylor, quietly saying, "Mommy." Taylor stretched her own arms out and took her daughter from Alex, saying soothingly as she wrapped her arms around her in a hug, "Aww, is Callie tired? Callie want to go to bed?"

Ava looked up at her dad from her sitting spot on her mom's knee and said, "Daddy Ava up", and Alex obeyed his daughter's wishes by picking her up and setting her high on his waist. As Taylor softly took Callie's plaits out of her hair, Alex asked Ava, "Ava still excited about Santa?" Ava nodded vigorously and proclaimed, "One sleep", and raised her index finger up to represent one. "That's right princess, one more sleep then Ava, Callie, mommy and daddy can open all their Christmas presents!!"

Taylor finished with Callie's hair, and stood up from sitting on Ava's bed, cradle lifting Callie up along with her.

Taylor carried Callie over to her bed, which was just a little bit across the room. Tucking her in, Taylor smiled to herself at how crazy the morning was going to be, reminding herself to fully enjoy the girls being quiet and asleep, as she and Alex know only too well how short a time that really lasts for. Kissing her daughter on the forehead and brushing the blonde hair out of her little face, Taylor whispered, "G'night baby girl, merry Christmas."

As Taylor was doing this, Alex was doing the same with Ava, he knelt by her bed whilst wrapping her in her purple blankets almost like he would a Christmas gift. This technique had never failed, and it worked like a charm once again as Ava closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Alex smiled and kissed her on her forehead. He stood up from his kneeling position, and noticed Ava's favorite stuffed animal, "Beary" abandoned on the floor. He knew she'd look for it in the morning and be upset if she couldn't find it, so he picked it up and placed it delicately close to her little hand on her bed, thinking, "She should wake up happy now."

Taylor watched her husband as he did this, it touched her to see him be so silently but clearly loving. As her mom had said, she really had picked the one in a million.

Taylor and Alex switched places to say goodnight to their opposite daughters, and then as they exited the room, Alex switched off the light and closed the door carefully..

Later on, Alex and Taylor were wrapping gifts and watching Friends on the TV. They were laughing their heads off at Ross being stuck in his leather pants, and Joey's hilariously random advice.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Taylor said quickly, "I'll get it babe.", racing through to the hall to pick it up as she didn't want the noise waking the kids. Picking up the the receiever, she said,

"Hello."

"Yeah, this is Taylor Shelley."

"Hi"

"Oh, yeah."

"Oh."

"Oh............okay."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"No, thank you, thank you very much."

"Of course, yeah."

"Yeah it is, isn't it?."

"Well, thank you very much for calling at this time."

"Thank you."

"Merry Christmas to you too, bye."

Taylor put down the phone and walked back into the lounge, sitting back down in her previous position amongst all the paper and presents.

She looked over at Alex, who was wrapping the specially made and courtesy of TNA-shop, little shirts that said "Motor City Machine Girls". One had Ava's name on the back and the other had Callie's name on the back, it was Alex's favorite gift to give to the girls this year.

Taylor cleared her throat and said, "Honey…..?"

Alex turned to look at her, multi-tasking by biting the tape he needed to use at the same time, "Yeah?"

"Y'know those two machine gun shirts you got for the girls?"

"Yep, wrapping 'em right now in fact.", Alex confirmed as he stuck a tag to Callie's present.

"We're gonna need three soon." Taylor told him, and waited for his reaction. She didn't know if that was the best way to announce what she'd just been informed of, but she didn't know how else to say it, all she felt right now was shock.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed as he heard what his wife said, replaying it over and over in his mind like a busted music CD. It can't be? Can it? The doctors said that………she must mean something else. But maybe……

He turned slowly to look at Taylor, who now had tears in her eyes as she simply sat cross legged among the chaos of gifts and glitter.

Turning his head to the side, he looked at her and asked, "You're………." His sentence trailed off as Taylor nodded slowly, she was barely believing it herself.

Alex shook his head and said, incredulously, "But the doctors told us that after having the twins that…….."

Taylor shrugged and laughed, crying happy tears, "They must've been wrong. That was the doctor on the phone. He says I'm 7 weeks. I didn't even think that........."

Alex's whole face lit up in the biggest smile ever as he started laughing and he threw the paper he was holding in his hands up in the air in celebration, "YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Taylor giggled at him, and crawled forward through all the paper and presents into his awaiting open arms. She broke down in tears, trying to believe the fact that she was going to have another baby, after two years of hearing from doctors that she was unable to get pregnant with any more children after the complicated pregnancy and birth of the twins.

Hugging his wife so close that it looked like he was scared to let go, Alex felt like every single Christmas he'd ever had had arrived at once. This kind of happiness was unimaginable, this was the peak of his life right here right now, he had it all, a fantastic job, a great house, a beautiful wife, two beautiful daughters and another child on the way, this was what people live for.

Bringing Taylor's face up from his shoulder to look at him, he told her, "Taylor, baby, it don't get better than this right here."

Taylor nodded happily, wiping her tear stained cheeks with her hands, "I know. It's just so............" Taylor couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling.

Alex felt that she deserved to know what he felt deep in his heart, and carried on, "I couldn't love you more if I tried, you know that?"

Taylor nodded, and said, voice breaking with emotion, "I can't believe this Alex, we're having another baby, it's almost……"

Alex cut her off and put his finger to her lips, "Shh, shh, shh, don't say it. Cos it's not." He used his thumb to brush a tear from her cheek, "Y'know what it is?"

Taylor shook her head, even more tears falling freely from her pretty brown eyes.

As he placed his hands gently on her belly, he told her, "It's a lil' Christmas miracle, Taylor. Santa clearly still loves us. A lot."

Taylor smiled brightly, she couldn't think of anything else to explain it better, "I believe you. *giggles* I do. There's no other way of explaining it, is there?" Taylor wrapped her arms around him again, as Alex smiled so much he thought he was going to burst, and they both thought to themselves that if Christmas would always be this magical, they wouldn't miss one for the world.


End file.
